


Walls Tumbling Down

by readrofbooks (friendlyghost)



Series: Christmas Fic(lets) 2013 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyghost/pseuds/readrofbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daine Sarrasri's hometown of Snowsdale in Wall Galla was destroyed by Titans, she was scared. Five years later and in the custody of the Queen's Riders after titan-shifting at the wrong time, she's terrified.</p>
<p>Merry Christmas to <a href="http://alwaysthewinchesters.tumblr.com">Mackenzie</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm playing fast and lose with both canons in here—not all parallels match up exactly, but I tried my best! I'm borrowing characters from all different points in their personal timelines and using them how I see fit :). There is a quick guide to some of the different characters from both fandoms at the bottom, if you want to take a look at that first.
> 
> Title from 'Pompeii' by Bastille.

Daine came to in dark room, lit by torches outside. She's becoming more and more disoriented after transformations, not a good sign. First things first, check your surroundings—bars on the wall, so maybe a dungeon of some kind? She sits up from where she is laying down on a cot attached to the wall.

 

"Do you have any questions?" someone from outside the cell asks. Daine gasps as she notices the people outside the cell. Aside from a few members of the King's Own guarding the cell, Commander Buri Tourakom of the Queen's Riders is sitting on a bench looking in at her, Daine Sarrasri. And leaning against the wall is Alanna of Trebond, King's Champion and legendary warrior. _The Commander and the King's champion…what are they doing here?_

 

This is not the question she asks Commander Tourakom, however. "D'you know where I am?"

 

The older woman sighs. "You're in a dungeon under the custody of the King's Own. It took us a while, but they finally agreed to let us—representatives of the Queen's Riders—talk to you."

 

At this, Daine notices the chains hanging around her and that some of them are attached to her limbs. She breathes deeply, attempting not to panic and shift at the feeling of being trapped. However, she's quickly distracted by Commander Tourakom holding up her badger claw necklace.

 

"That-that's my claw!" Daine stutters out.

 

"I noticed," the commander says. "This claw will enable you to access the basement of Weiryn's house in the Snowsdale district of Wall Galla, and help us learn more about this ability of yours and how we can use it, is that correct?"

 

Daine almost doesn't answer. Almost. "Um, that's true as far as I know, ma'am."

 

"You know, Daine, I find it extremely convenient that you have amnesia and that your father is missing," Sir Alanna says.

 

"Alanna, I thought we discussed this and agreed that Daine has no reason to lie," Commander Tourakom says. It's as much a warning to Lady Alanna as to Daine.

 

Sir Alanna doesn't respond with anything except an eye roll.

 

Commander Buri returns her attention to Daine. "I don't know if you've noticed, but there's a lot of information that we lack. So what are your intentions in this?"

 

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, ma'am," Daine says softly.

 

Commander Buri leans forward and rests her chin on her hand. "To recapture your house, the Queen's Riders must travel to the Snowsdale district and close the breach in Wall Galla there. This will take drastic measures, and our fate there will be riding on you. In addition, the Colossal and Armored Titans are most likely shifters as well. What say you?"

 

Daine begins saying something, but flashes back to her life in Snowsdale instead. Living with her ma and Thayet, rescuing Thom from bullies every five minutes. Helping her ma with doctoring and taking care of the animals. Watching the colossal titan breaking down Wall Galla, and _thinking that could be me_. A titan stepping on her house. Ma being eaten. Running with Thayet and Thom and Captain Onua to get to the ferry before they get eaten.

 

"Well, Daine? What do you say?" Alanna asks.

 

Daine lifts her head, gray-blue eyes burning with energy. "I'm going to join the Queen's Riders and kill all the titans, and then I'm going to find out what happened to my Da."

 

Alanna grins. "Not bad. Buri, I'll take responsibility for Daine. I hate to say it, but I will be able to take her down if she goes berserk on us. Welcome to the Queen's Rider's, Veralidaine Sarrasri."

 

Daine gulps. This is her life from now on—no turning back for Weiryn's daughter

**Author's Note:**

> A guide, as promised:
> 
> Veralidaine (Daine) Sarrasri is a teenage girl who has 'Wild Magic' and can communicate with and shapeshift into most types of animals at will. Eren Jaeger is a teenage boy who can shift into a fifteen-meter (about 50 feet) giant known as a titan, but this is actually a hella difficult transition and he must have a clear goal in mind before transforming. 
> 
> Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau is approximately five feet tall and is one of, if not, the best warriors in Tortall. Her official job is King's Champion, and her title is Sir because she is a knight. Levi (also known as Rivaille), is considered humanity's strongest soldier and is extremely good at using Three-Dimensional Maneuver Gear (see [here](http://youtu.be/XcheS787jcI?t=40s), from about 0:40 to end of the video).
> 
> Buriram Tourakom (BOOR-ih-rahm TOOR-a-komm) is co-commander of an 'irregular' military known as the Queen's Riders, and is colloquially known as Buri. Erwin Smith (often Irvin or Irwin as well) is the commander of the Recon (also called Survey) Corps. Galla, Scanra, and Tortall are countries in TP's Tortall 'verse. Hope this helps!
> 
> [Mackenzie](http://alwaysthewinchesters.tumblr.com), you told me that you couldn't pick between these two fandoms so you got both. Merry Christmas!


End file.
